


Utter Perfection

by BabyBoyBolide



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Knotting, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Sorta? He doesn't care about his gender, Transboy Max, dubcon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyBolide/pseuds/BabyBoyBolide
Summary: Max has been having an affair with his music theory professor, Daniel Colton, for months now. It's no secret to Daniel that Max likes him. In fact, Daniel likes the little omega just as much. The platinum blond would almost consider it an obsession. He's been plotting something for a while, and finally finds the right time to put it into use.





	Utter Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of some ideas for an RP between me and an RP partner. My Max and their Daniel! I absolutely adore their asshole-ish music professor. VuV

“Pink socks?” The brunet asked in a soft, curious tone as his emerald-like irises flickered down to Professor Colton’s feet and ankles. His pierced left brow rose without meaning to, eyes remaining lidded.

 

Professor Daniel Colton, an esteemed music theory professor at the fifteen-year-old’s university almost always wore white. On some days, however, he would wear softer colors. Pastels like blues, pinks, and purples were generally the most common. Though, colors associated with the sunset such as reds, yellows, and oranges were seen on very rare occasions. One thing Maxwell _always_ noticed, was that they were _never_ very saturated. They were always soft and looked like they belonged in a Bob Ross painting in his opinion. His pants were _always_ a pristine, stainless white.

 

“Excuse me?” Professor Colton retorted, his tone bordering offended. “What’s wrong with pink?” Beautiful icy blues narrowed at the dual enrollment student.

 

Immediately, Maxwell jumped to defend himself. “Nothing at all,” the teen cooed out in a quiet tone, “I just took you for more of a blues guy.” A casual shrug left him as his feet lifted themselves, leaning back into his chair. An automatic motion, his feet rising to the edge of his desk and resting on top, ankles crossing. Green eyes flickered down to his brown Brahma boots.

 

The professor’s brows rose as he leaned back against his own desk, directly across from Max’s, eyes lidded before they glanced down to his ankles. His pants always rose slightly above them, revealing whatever socks he’d chosen for that day. Usually a shade of light gray to match his light brown dress shoes. Personally, the blond preferred white, but wearing _everything_ in white apparently made him seem less friendly, according to Max.

 

Humming in thought, the pale professor brought a single hand up to his chest to compress it, the other rising up to run through his hair, pushing his bangs back and slicking the blond strands back rather with ease. Some of them bounced right back, pushing forward against the weight of the rest of his hair. The man’s stupid cowlick always did that. “Blue is a rather beautiful color. I’m glad that my eyes are blue, a very soft and icy blue at that.”

 

Icy was a huge understatement to the young teen. Anyone who looked directly into the twenty-five-year-old’s eyes would have their blood frozen instantly in their veins by the sharpness in them. Sometimes, the students swore that their favorite professor’s eyes had slits for pupils! While anyone who had the esteemed professor said that, despite his appearance, Colton was an excellent mentor and tutor for musical and theatrical arts. Anyone who didn't, said that he looked like a serpent who was ready to strike his prey any second.

 

Max agreed on both. While the man most often seemed rather frightening with his sharp and icy eyes and blindingly white choice of clothing, he also believed that the man was quite charming and nice! Though, sometimes, he would be a little frightened or weirded out by the things the man did. The pair had been having an affair for quite some time. However, they had also agreed that this was nothing more than being good friends with a few benefits! They had agreed that penetrative sex was out of the question and saved for their future mates. Still, sometimes the professor would smile a bit too widely, too _genuine_ , for comfort. His beautiful blue eyes that looked like jewels would linger on the teenager for a little too long. They were gorgeous, yet held an unknown intent behind them that sometimes made the youth shudder with fear, anticipation and… Other things…

 

See, the teenager knew damn well that his professor was an alpha. _Everyone did._ It was common knowledge, due to his status, wealth, and hell, even just the way he carried himself, and the way he smelled, god it was so fucking _enticing._ Professor Daniel Colton was very famous in his university for being one of the few rare alphas in the small town. The problem wasn’t him being an alpha. The problem was that his professor was an alpha with a lot of status! The fifteen-year-old had _nothing_ to give this man, even as an omega. They were also ten years apart in age!

 

Still, that wouldn’t stop the boy from dreaming. Leaning back in his seat, he cupped his arms behind his shaven head and pursed his bottom lip, closing his eyes in thought as his slightly off-white teeth fiddled with the metal on the inside of his lip that belonged to his snakebites.

 

The blue-eyed professor bending him over a desk, or maybe lifting one of his legs by his thick as fuck thighs and digging those manicured nails into it while he fucked Max against a wall. Or maybe two of those fingers sinking into his unused cunt and pressing up against the teen’s g-spot to make him writhe and moan under the man. Unfortunately, the thoughts made more than one need build up in Maxwell’s nether. Rolling his eyes, the brunet pulled his legs off from the desk before chuckling nervously.

 

The professor had been ranting about something involving colors and stereotypes before he was cut off with a tan hand flying up to the air, one finger left unfolded. “Hold that thought, teach.” The brunet toned out with a playfully annoyed groan and the roll of a head. “Gotta take a leak.” Max said, standing from his seat.

 

Daniel wasn’t stupid. He knew enough about Max to know when the teen being an awful liar. Emeralds flickered nervously towards the door as a left leg twitched slightly. He and Maxwell had been bonding over a series of months ever since the fifteen-year-old signed up for dual enrollment. The tanned, pierced boy with alluring eyes had been staying after class for nearly an hour every day since the semester began. A lot of money was paid for him to be able to enroll in such strict university environment. As he had hoped, the young omega needed some company after classes until his adoptive father would arrive and pick him up. Over the many months he had gotten to know the teen, he somehow ended up with the brunet’s lips wrapped around his cock. Things only progressed and continued from there. Both physically and _emotionally_.

 

Before he had realized what he was doing, the attractive blond placed a gentle hand on the student’s shoulder, gripping lightly. The alpha could smell the boy’s beginning stages of heat. Max hadn’t even realized that he’d begun producing slick already. Maybe the poor kid really did have to piss. Well, Daniel could help all their problems if _that_ need had gone away. As Emerald eyes looked up at him with a hint of confusion flurrying up behind the irises, the teacher could only think of how he could take care of _all_ their problems if Maxwell would let him.

 

The blond carefully reached a finger out towards the floor behind the teen. As Max began to turn, the twenty-five-year old professor reached both hands out, gripping his shoulders and bending them forward. Pushing the brunet over the desk, Daniel couldn’t help but feel a little prideful. He brought the feisty young teen damn near to his knees so _easily_. Even now, the boy barely put up a resistance against his teacher. Under him, the youth arched his back a bit. His arms had come up to prop himself against the desk slightly, fingers curled in towards their palms, nails digging into the soft flesh.

 

Pressing his chest against Maxwell’s back, the blond couldn’t help but grin. Suddenly, the boy stopped moving under him. Moving with caution, the teacher continued to grind his pelvis against the back of the teen’s, his half chub a bit prominent against his student’s rear. The boy stopped moving, giving a deep and hearty chuckle. This wasn’t the first time they had grinded like this. Pulling away from the man slightly, he was only pulled back by two strong hands on his shoulders and some pressure on his back.

 

Things only startled to spiral from there, despite the teen trying his best to protest, demanding to at _least_ be given the chance to use the restroom first. His arms had gone flat under himself, going from more of a 90-degree angle to a position close to downward dog. Daniel had eased up on him slightly, gripping his hips instead of leaning all his weight onto the brunet’s back. Max’s back was screaming at him, as was his cunt by the time the teacher had slid his cargo shorts down some, exposing his ass and part of his cunt-slightly dripping by now-to the man behind him when his boxer briefs were slid down some as well. “Professor Colton, calm down! I don’t mind, but I _really_ gotta use the bathroom first! Jesus Christ, I’ve gotta piss.”

 

The six-foot-two male gave a low chuckle as his fingertips lightly dipped to where the nearly nonexistent dip where the concave area of his pelvis could have been if years of depression and self-degradation hadn’t made the six-inch shorter teen give up on controlling his weight. The poor boy probably thought he was just going to grind against the teen before eating him out over the desk again. That had been roughly how they’d started this whole affair. “I have a better idea, Max. How about you just let me help you, hm?”

 

For a moment, Maxwell was seemingly confused, brows knitting together. Though, that look was soon wiped off his face and replaced with one of shock and surprise as the blond behind him grabbed his hips bones with a vice grip and moved them to the corner of the desk. The hard wood of the desk pressed directly into his bladder through his nether and he gasped. His fucking teacher had a _piss kink_?

 

Tan hands gripped the edges of his desk as he panted slightly. The pressure on his bladder was a little uncomfortable, and even if Daniel _did_ have a piss kink, the teenager didn’t know if he did and quite frankly, didn’t want to find out at this exact moment. He hadn’t even left the school building yet! He had no change of clothes!

 

A hand slipped over the cradle of his hip, two long and thin piano fingers reaching down to at Max’s clit, engorged from a few years of _very_ low doses of testosterone. (The brunet didn’t particularly care about what gender anyone saw them as.) A few heavy pants left the boy and he tried to jerk his hips away, giving a few soft cries each time. Whenever he pulled away, the pressure of the fingers on his clit returned with double the force. It was difficult for his lips to form words.

 

Despite the pressure now becoming a bit painful, it was uncomfortable in an _arousing_ way. There was a deep need building up in him that made his cunt flutter slightly as he tried his damned hardest not to piss himself. He had to go so _bad_. Knees drawing in, a high-pitched whine was drawn from the fifteen-year-old boy. Behind him, he could feel his tall professor grinding his obvious erection against his ass with every little movement.

 

Daniel grinned, moving his left forearm to put pressure on his student’s back to keep him down. It was cute, the way Max’s knees drew in and he squirmed and whimpered, silently begging to be let go. A shuddering breath left the man and he spread his feet a little, toes inside of the teen’s heels to spread apart his legs as well. Once they were spread, his right hand slid down slightly, two fingers rubbing at the youth’s slit, up and down his inner labia. He was so beautiful and utterly perfect like this. With each little teasing stroke of the boy’s body and tease at his clit, his smell became stronger.

 

The blond could feel himself going into a rut already. His mind was fogged over slightly by the need to breed the young omega under him. Still, he desperately wanted to make the boy release and please the teen before he did anything else. His index finger teased at the entrance to the boy’s urethra before gently prodding at it, fingertip just _barely_ slipping inside. When it pulled away, a bit of fluid followed, and he smirked.

 

The action made Max moan softly into his arms, which he’d crossed under his head, giving up his escape. Fine, if the teacher wanted it, he was going to have to fight for it. When the finger had slipped inside, it felt so much better than he thought anything like _that_ would. His bottom lip was pulled into his mouth with a quiet whine. The twenty-five-year old slid his finger into the teen’s urethra, much more this time. His fingers were thin and pretty. Piano fingers that didn’t take much effort to go against the more natural movement of the boy’s body.

 

Feeling Max’s left leg twitch slightly, the man knew he was on the right track. His finger slid all the way in before pulling out slightly and going back in again to the last knuckle. Professor Colton was rewarded for his effort with a fluttering slit and drawn out whine, an ass twitching against his noticeable bulge. Carefully, he pulled his fingers out and ground his thin hips roughly up against the teenager’s bare bottom. A pleased sigh was released from him as a familiar little moan bubbled up from his lover’s throat.

 

Maxwell’s moans and noises of distress, whether he was crying in pleasure from being eaten out, or crying because some form of sorrow, the thinner man was always pleased with whatever noises his love had decided to give him.

 

His _love_. Ugh. Why did that nickname make his heart _flutter_? Daniel found himself rubbing his fingers against the boy’s clit as the fluid rushed from him and down his legs. Two fingers rested with caution against the young teen’s piss hole. Letting out a pleased sigh, his nose buried itself into the back of warm tan skin. The boy’s darker tone and even darker undertones were a beautiful contrast to his creamy and pale skin.

 

The brunet gave up with a soft moan, opting to rub his hips back against his mentor’s member through the man’s bleach white trousers. Fuck it. If he was going to be covered in piss, then so was Daniel. Though, the response he got from the man as his fingers, wet with the teen’s extract, became covered in urine, was a bit unexpected. The blond let out a deep and low groan, followed by a purr of delight as his hands moved from Max’s crotch and hip. Pale, delicate hands moved in towards his stomach, squeezing slightly as a harsh breath was let out by his ear, a pant. Dainty hands moved heedfully up the boy’s stomach to his chest, nails brushing up the hem of a tight black sports bra.

 

The fabric was soft against the elder’s fingers. Gliding his fingers upwards and under the boy’s breasts. Allowing his palms to round out under the student’s small tits, he gave a hearty chuckle against his lovely little obsession’s ear. Thumbs circled soft, perky nipples and teeth dug their way into the side of Max’s neck.

 

It was so nice to have the teen under him, squirming and panting and whining. Tiny groans of appreciation welled up in the teenage boy’s throat and spilled from his beautiful lips with each little bite to his neck. Finally, Daniel pulled his soft hands away from the student’s soft breasts and grabbed his hips.

 

The teenager was confused as he felt his body being maneuvered for his lover. Something was terribly wrong. His head was clouding over, and his breathing was becoming a bit more laborious. Each inch of skin touched by those cold, _cold_ hands burned and felt like it was buzzing with the force of a thousand bees. Feeling the slick beginning to drip from the folds of his cunt, an inaudible whine left him. He’d fucking started heat at the worst moment imaginable.

 

A deep and heavy pant left him, chest heaving as his ass was positioned on the desk, shorts and underwear abandoned. Max was getting the desk wet like this, but the alpha seemingly didn’t care. Hands gingerly found their way to the inside of the brunet’s thighs. They were thick and soft. This earned a purr of approval from his professor, as it always did, before the man slowly lowered himself to his knees.

 

It never ceased to amaze him how cute the fifteen-year old student could be when he was exposed like this. Max tended to be confident with many things, but their series of sexual encounters where the teen themselves got to be pleasured was never one of them. Feeling embarrassed about the fact that he didn’t shave (he rarely ever did), the teen’s knees tried to press together to hide his shame, slick beginning to drip down to the desk. The teacher was _not_ having that.

 

His hands slid up towards the boy’s patella, forcing them apart. The boy’s thighs spread, the man immediately got to work. Daniel’s head dipped down between the omega’s legs and lapped carefully at the bottom of the youth’s folds, beginning to work their way up towards the clit. Not wishing to overwhelm the boy, he opted not to allow his soft, wet tongue to linger on Maxwell’s engorged bud. A smirk graced his handsome features at the feeling of fingers curling in his hair.

 

Arching his back, Max bit his bottom lip. _Holy **shit**_ was Professor Colton getting _into_ this. His tongue soon slid into the boy, curling up directly into his g-spot. The pressure against the spongy area made him press his lips together tightly and toss his head back. Daniel’s tongue slipped out of him, lapping at his inner labia. Tongue flickering across the pink folds, the brunet’s back arched and his hips bucked forward slightly as lips enclosed around his clitoris and sucked lightly, providing a blissful sort of pressure that made that burning need deep within him burn brighter.

 

Upon feeling his love young’s hips press up against his lips and teeth and tongue, the blond couldn’t help the quiet groan that slipped out of his throat even if he noticed it building. His left hand reached up as his lips and tongue opted to trail down towards the teenager’s urethra to help clean him up some more before dipping down inside of the teen’s cunt again, curling up against those sensitive walls to drive a small and desperate whine from his student. He looked so lovely when he was worked up like this.

 

Daniel’s left thumb began working gently at the boy’s clit, his right hand unbuckling his own belt as the fifteen-year-old pressed those velvety folds against his smooth lips. Fingers tucked under the waist of his boxers- the darkest articles of clothing in his wardrobe- and pulled them down past rapidly hardening flesh. The teacher himself didn’t shave and didn’t particularly care that the boy before him didn’t. In fact, he found it cute. Max always got shy by the time his own underwear had been pulled down, obviously far more eager to please than _be pleased_.

 

Moving his right hand slowly, he began fisting his flushed cock, fucking up into it gently. Of course, Daniel wasn’t embarrassed in the least about any of this. He had done this with enough people to know that he had nothing to be ashamed of. Max, however, has not done this nearly as often. The blond was his first. The idea made his thick cock twitch in his hand, precum oozing down the underside of his shaft and over his hand, beautiful blues lidded and locked on the teen’s face and body.

 

Maxwell was flushed and panting. Every moment of contact seared into his skin and branded him, leaving him with phantom touches from the man’s ice-cold skin. This heat was bearing some serious symptoms, and he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to hold up like this. Lips wrapped around his swollen little bud and two fingers slipped into him and pressed up hard against his g-spot, making him arch his back slightly and give a deep, loud moan, thighs trembling as the professor left them pressed up hard into the area before he pulled his fingertips away from the soft area and instead began thrusting in and out of the teen quickly.

 

Unable to close his mouth, soft mewls and whimpers escaped those soft, plump lips as his left leg twitched slightly faster. If the teacher kept this up, using fingertips to graze against his g-spot and cervix, the teenager knew he wasn’t going to be lasting much longer. Eyes of esmeralda were lidded as Max sucked in his bottom lip, chest shuddering as he panted slightly. The cultist loved the sight of the young teen struggling to not give in to his heat, to his absolute thirst for pleasure. For an alpha. For _Daniel_.

 

The brunet was unsure of when his hips started moving on their own, rocking at a steady pace onto those thin fingers and pressing into those gentle lips. The moan that reverberated around his clit made him throw his head back and whimper. Slick coated bony digits, pheromones from both the omega and alpha filling the air. Anyone who walked into the room would surely know what was going on between the two.

 

“Ple-ease!” The curly-top whimpered out, his lips quivering as a heavy breath left him. His legs were twitching and shaking as he weakly pressed his hips up into the teacher’s face one last time. The emptiness had set in. The utter craving to be filled and stretched wide by a knot. The craving to be _bred_ by an alpha. To carry their pups.

 

Daniel _knew_. He knew _exactly_ what the young boy wanted. Cautiously, he rose from his knees, placing little kisses up the kid’s torso from his chubby abdomen to his breasts- stopping to earn a few pleasured mewls from the boy under him by twitching his tongue around the large areola of his left breast- to his cheeks. Soft pink lips placed tender, loving kisses all over the boy’s face as he pushed him back against the desk with a bit of hesitance. Just to make sure the teen didn’t panic and decide to bolt last minute.

 

The teen laid back on the desk, pressing their stomach outward, back arched, to show himself off to the professor. There was a purr of approval and praise coming from the blond standing between his legs. Perfectly pale hands ran- thumbs inward- up the inside of the fifteen-year-old’s thighs towards his cunt. Right thumb moving in circles over the boy’s clit, pressing in short intervals against the swollen pink button. The moan that reverberated from the high school student’s throat made his dick twitch, precum trying to build at the tip but beading off and down his shaft.

 

Left hand being removed from his thigh, Maxwell gazed down upon the man’s member with a flustered, yet curious expression adorning those cute round features. The elder of the pair’s hand reached down and stroked a bit awkwardly with his nondominant hand before the oozing, flushed pink tip was pressed against the brunet’s entrance. He was a bit flustered like this, the gentle touches a little awkward and unfamiliar, but something he could warm up to in the future. Sucking in his bottom lip, magnificent forests of brightly shining emeralds locked with a mute, piercing icy blue gaze that softened slightly when their pupils locked.

 

Seeing the esteemed professor’s pupils blown so wide and looking up at him with such a tender, warming gaze that was a lovely contrast to the ice that was running through his veins at just how gorgeously soft blue those eyes were, the teenager’s heart pounded in his chest. Mind fogged over, vision going hazy with lust, a tan hand reached down and hesitantly spread slicked folds nearly _dripping_ with extract with his middle and forefinger.

 

It was no secret that the teen felt flustered by this whole situation, and Max was happy to know that his lover didn’t mind. Cold skins caressed the insides of his thighs and soothed him some before the head pushed its way in with a bit of force. The action made the dual enrollment student grit his teeth and ground them before letting out an airy gasp. Being spread so _wide_ stung a little bit.

 

Receiving a shaky breath from the young boy under him, Daniel chuckled softly. Two hands found their way onto the twenty-five-year-old’s shoulders before they snaked their way around his neck, nails very gently scraping against the muted skin. The action made goosebumps arise across his arms and the pleasuring feeling of a slight chill running up his spine. Making gentle rolling motions with his hips, the teacher couldn’t help but let out a soft grunt at the utter _tightness_ and _warmth_ of the young child under him.

 

Adjusting his hands, they tucked themselves under Max’s ass, spreading the plump cheeks there his hips pressed forward with no hesitance, using his arms- wrapped practically all the way around the teenager’s body- to pull the brunet down onto his aching cock. God, the _pressure_ around his throbbing manhood was enough to make his pelvis twitch in the under excitement of it all. Normally, he’d consider this another usual day, another usual fuck. But this _wasn’t_ another usual hook up. This was _Max_. This was the omega he’d had his sights set on since the boy first joined his class.

 

Daniel’s heart was fluttering, and his cock was twitching as he pressed himself halfway in. He hit what felt like a wall but continued until he was deep inside of the omega. Looking down to the base of his dick, he smirked with lidded eyes. A gorgeous golden blond met with jet black and made a wonderful clash of color as the blood welled around the torn entrance of the fifteen-year-old and that delicious nectar dripped around him. Luckily, the teenager wasn’t in nearly as much pain as he probably would have been if they had done this when the boy wasn’t in heat.

 

The burn of friction around the small wound as his lover pulled out was pleasing for Maxwell, his cunt twitching in response. A quiver ran through his body from the pain as he bit down on his bottom lip. He was sure Professor Colton could see it. Unconsciously, his nails dug into the firm flesh under his fingertips as he was pressed back into, the twenty-five-year-old trying to begin working up a moderate pace.

 

Each thrust into the utter tightness surrounding the cultist made the starry-eyed student gasp and give a soft moan, his cervix being pressed against with each thrust inward. Already, his back and lack of stamina was screaming at him. Pushing inward, the small of his back was forced against the hard material of the desk, pulling out had him pulling closer to the six-foot-two blond. His legs were wrapped around the man’s waist and clumsily pulled him inward with each propelled movement into the warmth of the boy.

 

The alpha was absolutely adoring how reactive his little lover was to each thrust and each touch. Hands roaming warm caramel skin, thumbs gliding over nipples, hips speeding up in his thrusts slightly. It was difficult for him to _not_ get completely lost in everything the youth was giving to him. Max was so _beautiful_ in the way he moaned and writhed, his hips pushing up to meet Daniel’s with each body jostling thrust.

 

Despite how roughly he’d begun fucking the teen, earning pants from deep in the back of the boy’s throat, he still was managing to be gentle. Delicate hands with thin digits cupped at the teenager’s breasts, not caring that they were sullied at this moment. Forefingers and thumbs pinched nipples and slid over soft skin. Manicured nails left tingling white trails in heated skin. At some point, the man had sacrificed most of his speed to hit his lover deep and hard instead.

 

The rough treatment from the blond rewarded him with sharp gasps and heavy moans from his precious little obsession under him. Max’s barely existent nails clawed at the man’s upper back, occasionally gripping down like a hawk’s talons. The brunet was pleased to know that his teacher liked it, his back arching out some into his fingertips every time, he didn’t have to worry about hurting his lover.

 

Daniel was too far gone, too caught up in his love and lust (and rut), to care that his knot had begun swelling. There were just so many things he adored about the young teen under him. The way he sobbed from the force of the man’s thrusts. _God_ , the way his cute features rounded out each time his face bunched up with every hard shove against his cervix. Those emerald eyes were so gorgeous. Oh, and he was so _soft_.

 

“You’re so- so perfect, Max.” Daniel grunted out, panting between words. Hot, huffy breaths met with heated flesh and the blond could feel the shivers that ran his partners spine. The way his tight little cunt clenched down slightly at the comment gave the teacher a brilliant idea.

 

Knowing he liked being restrained, thin-boned, yet strong hands grabbed at his upper arms, adjusting the limbs so the blond could pin the high-schooler’s wrists above his head. The twenty-five-year-old bent down as he continued rolling his hips in and out of that heat, that _tightness_ around his dick.

 

His lips were directly by Max’s ear. “You’re such a good omega, Max.” Daniel panted out.

 

Under him, the boy’s body arched, and Maxwell let out a soft moan in response to the praise. It sent a thrill through him to be degraded, but praise was even _better_. It felt nice to know when his partners liked him. When they liked how he looked or a specific way he acts or moves.

 

The platinum-blond’s praise continued, earning him small quivers and whimpers from the small brunet under him. “You’re such a beautiful little boy, Max,” he panted, “you’re gonna look so good carrying my pups like an obedient little omega.” Daniel’s hips stuttered at the thought, his thrusts slowing down slightly as his knot slipped into the teenager. He was _close_.

 

The teacher may have been close, but Maxwell had already hit his peak. His hips pressed up against the platinum blond’s, body shuddering heavily as the man above him continued to jerk his hips slightly, moving his knot back and forth inside the boy as he came. The cry that left the brunet had Daniel’s own heart racing as thighs trembled around his hips, pulling him closer, _deeper_.

 

He couldn’t hold back if he wanted. The man’s hips stuttered, his cock sliding into the teenager one last time as he panted, leaning down to sink his pearly white teeth into the soft, supple tan flesh of Max’s neck. The action made the boy under him cry out, his nails digging into his teacher’s upper back. Daniel could feel himself bleeding but didn’t particularly care right now. Why should he? He had _everything_ and every _one_ he wanted.

 

Tasting copper on his tongue, he moaned. Max tasted to _wonderful_. The teen tasted better than he could have ever imagined, allowing the ichor to flow onto his soft pink tongue. Pressed this close to his student, the twenty-five-year old could feel the way his back arched, breasts and chest and stomach pressing against his own torso.  He could feel how the boy’s heart was _thump-thump-thumping_ away against his own ribcage. The way he pressed himself against the brunet, the alpha was practically trying to meld them into a single being.

 

Max could feel it filling him from the inside, practically trying to slide out of him and drip from down between his legs. Stream after stream of thick cum shot into him. It was plentiful, making him pant and blush. A knot inside of him had him feeling full, like he was being torn apart. He _adored_ the feeling. Copious amounts of cum filled him and he was secretly thankful when he felt the last jet of his lover’s cum shoot into him as he began to come down from his high, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm as his body started to relax.

 

A deep groan reverberated from the tanned skin of his neck and he giggled at the tickling sensation as pearly white teeth, now speckled with blood, pulled away from him. The professor’s breath was hot against his neck, a chill running down his spine as a result. The words that followed made him melt. His heart was fluttering, it was beating so fast his chest hurt. A shy smile overcame his rounded features and his face was buried deep into the crook of his new mate’s neck and shoulder.  
  
Cold, pale hands slid down between thick thighs, thumbs carefully rubbing at soft folds stretched wide, surely sore. “You’re such utter _perfection_ , Max…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I didn't particularly like the style I used when writing this? I think I might change my writing style again. I don't enjoy this style. Nonetheless, whether you liked the style or not, I hope you managed to enjoy the story! I plan on opening commissions soon, but I think I'm gonna work out my style some more before that happens. Haha.
> 
> I'm so glad to finally be back into writing again.
> 
> Be sure to leave kudos and a comment! They mean the world to me and keep me going, no matter how short or insignificant they may seem to you, I absolutely adore the chance to interact with my readers! <3


End file.
